All His Fault
by snowprincess
Summary: He really should have kept better track of the sunscreen.


**Hey everyone! So, this drabble has been inspired from my experiences over this weekend in South Dakota. Let's just say that I forgot about that whole reapplying sunscreen thing... I'm essentially just channeling my discomfort into this.**

**I am still working on the next chapter of LGTLG (I could have picked a much better title in retrospect haha), so be on the lookout for that. I'm not sure yet when it will be up, but I didn't abandon it. If you like this, feel free to give it a try and answer the question I've asked reviewers to help me with.**

**Reviews are much appreciated. Much love, Snow.**

* * *

><p>"Oooooooowww..."<p>

"I'm sorry?"

"Augh!"

"I'm really sorry?"

"MMMPHGRRHHHH!"

"Want me to rub some aloe on you?"

"Mmm..."

"Did I mention how sorry I was for forgetting to remind you? Because I am. I'm really, really sorry that I forgot to have you put your sunscreen on again."

Blaine didn't even hear Kurt's reply this time as he stood from his position on the floor in front of Kurt's bed. His eyes searched the display of creams and moisturizers until he found what he was looking for: a large bottle of aloe gel. It was already half empty from Kurt's attempt to treat his own sunburn the previous night and that morning.

Blaine had gotten a very pointed text before the sun came up. Blaine Anderson! _This is your fault, and I expect you to be here to help me_. As soon as the message got through is sleep-addled brain he pulled himself up and made his way over to Kurt's house. Apparently, if Kurt couldn't get any sleep neither would he.

The reason why was currently sprawled on his stomach, moaning incoherently into the pillows at the pain radiating from his shoulders and upper back. The red skin contrasted sharply against the alabaster across the rest of his body. It wasn't just a light red, either. It was an angry, lobsteresque red that made Kurt look like he was a bullseye.

Yeah. Maybe Blaine should have been more up on that reminding him about the sunscreen thing. There was absolutely no freaking way Kurt was going to let him convince him for another beach outing anytime soon. Maybe ever.

Or at least until next summer.

In his defense they were simply having so much fun... Yeah, he'd better not say that either. No sense in digger a deeper hole.

But they really were having fun for the majority of the day. Kurt had been reluctant at first, but Blaine had managed to entice his boyfriend to the outing over time.

Bribing and enticing were the same thing, really. He would be telling himself that later when Kurt was dragging him all over the Lima Mall come Black Friday. It was all about semantics, anyway.

"Oooooooowww..."

Right. There was something he was supposed to do with the aloe. Carefully, he straddled his boyfriend's hips, careful not to push his weight forward onto the burned parts of his back. He popped the cap on the gel and began squirting it liberally over red portions of Kurt's skin. The moans he heard coming from the pillow indicated immediately as to the effectiveness of the gel.

Okay. They might have been causing a problem for him as well. But this was about making Kurt's pain go away. Focus.

Blaine tried to be very careful about rubbing his hands along the burns, yet Kurt hissed underneath him at the contact. "Sorry," he whispered.

After a few minutes of lathering the burns with the gel, Kurt pillowed his face on his arms and turned to face Blaine, who moved to the side in order to see him better.

"So, does this make up for it?"

"We may need to amend the terms of our agreement."

"But didn't you have fun before all of this?" Blaine gestured to Kurt's back.

The terms of the agreement were as follows: One Black Friday shopping trip, in which Blaine would be responsible for holding all of the bags from various stores, and several trips to the tanning salon with Kurt to help him even out his now splotched skin tone. Kurt would be sure to conveniently schedule those whenever Blaine had the slightest chance of seeing anything related to the Buckeyes on ESPN.

Blaine's personal amendment was to not ask Kurt to the beach again this summer. His next was to invest in a decent watch with a timer to remind him about keeping Kurt's sunscreen in check. Maybe he'd look into full body swimsuits for Kurt. And an umbrella. And a sunhat.

It might be easier to ask some of the other guys the next time he wanted to go tubing.


End file.
